


Sweater Dresses

by Lady_Lombax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin is oblivious when people have a crush on him, Blue Screen of Death moment, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fives Cannot Deal™, Fives' brothers are asses, M/M, Sweater Dresses, Torrent's Worst Kept Secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax
Summary: In which Anakin likes to wear sweater dresses in his downtime and Fives Cannot Deal™ with this information.





	Sweater Dresses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



> A gift for someone who accidentally dragged me into this pairing and now I Ship It™.
> 
> Also I need to get back into the habit of writing so have Anakin in a dress and Fives having a mental breakdown.

Anakin slumped and wiggled himself into a comfortable position on his bed, a mouse droid in the crook of his arm and a cheesy holo-drama playing over the radio in the background. It was the first time in  _months_  that he’d have the evening to himself.  
  


Ahsoka was out with her friends, Obi-Wan had retreated to his own rooms, all of his reports were done and filed, and his men were safely absconded in the barracks on leave which meant he wouldn’t be spending half the night up worrying about any of them.  

  
Even Padme was hidden away on Naboo for a ten-day, safe and sound. (Though that was less of a vacation and more avoiding certain politicians from the Banking Clans.)

  
After indulging in a long bath (Force, he had missed proper working ‘freshers), Anakin dug out a gift that Padme had given him after the debacle on Kamino. While his childhood puppy crush on her had yet to completely die down, being friends with Padme had opened up a much more comfortable relationship and he had taken full advantage of being able to open up to someone about his feelings without worrying about the Jedi Code or political protocol (which was a minor shame but Anakin knew that there were some things he couldn’t discuss with the Chancellor and that had led to him pulling away from the elder some time during his mid-teens).

  
Either way, Padme had been more than supportive when Anakin had mentioned that he’d missed occasionally being in a dress. On Tatooine, you wore what your masters gave you and Watto usually just grabbed whatever was cheapest, so dresses and skirts had been a part of his wardrobe right up until the Jedi had come.

  
To say that Padme had taken to the idea of dressing Anakin up was like saying she dabbled in politics.

  
Padme had presented him with a lovely deep 501st blue Nubian sweater dress that came down to his knees. It was the softest wool he’d ever felt and had spent the whole afternoon showcasing it to the Naboo Senator and her handmaidens. Padme had given him others but this one was his favourite.

  
It was just as Anakin was zoning out that there was a knock on the door. He looked up and scowled briefly. Was it too much to ask for just  _one_ evening?

  
Gesturing at the holo-player to turn the sound down, he set the mouse droid aside just as a voice called out.

  
“General, it’s Fives. You left the campaign reports in your office.”

  
Anakin swore loudly and scrambled towards the door, hitting the open switch. “ _Kriff._  I knew I forgot something earlier. Thank you. You didn’t have to come all this way.” He took the data pad from Fives and glanced over them. Fortunately, these reports didn’t have to be in until the morning, but Anakin always liked to get his reports in early. The more information that was filed away, the easier it was on the men. He may hate doing reports but better he suffered writing these things than for his men to have a lack of supplies or something go wrong with their equipment.

  
Looking up, he grinned at Fives who had a slightly odd look on his face. “Did you want a drink? I know you’re supposed to be on leave and it’s the least I can offer.”  
  


* * *

  
When Fives offered to run the reports up to General Skywalker, he expected the smirks from his brothers and the sly amusement from Rex. He expected Echo’s wide grin and dumb remarks.  _Kriff,_ he even expected to maybe find Skywalker looking a little adorably sleepy. (He’d been exhausted when he’d left the barracks earlier to have a training session with the commander. It had been  _ages_ since their last proper rest.) 

  
He was prepared for that.

  
He didn’t expect the dress.

  
The very blue, very soft looking dress that clung to Skywalker’s broad shoulders and chest and made his legs look like they went on forever. The dress that made the man he’d seen covered in blood and motor oil, the man that could sweep through an entire platoon of droids, one of the most dangerous men Fives knew, look very soft and very very  _pretty._

  
It made him want to wrap his General up in warm blankets and maybe pat his hair or press kisses down his cheek while snuggling. He wanted to rub his own cheek against the material to see if it really was as soft as it looked and listen to the strong heartbeat underneath it all.

  
Even his bloody hair was a bit fluffy like he’d just dried it off and hadn’t bothered styling it.

  
Fives was completely  _kriffed._

  
And of course, that’s when the absolute  _di’kut_ smiled at him and offered a drink.

  
Couldn’t his general tell he was having a problem here?! That his dumb smile and soft looking dress and completely turned his world upside down?!

  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, for him, his mouth was disconnected from his brain.

  
“Sure. Thank you, General.”

__  
……fuuuuucck  
  


* * *

  
Two hours later saw Fives trailing back into the barracks, his body still operating without the input of his brain. He bypassed Echo in their quarters and immediately face-planted into his bunk without taking off any part of his uniform.

  
“So, how'd it go?”

  
Fives groaned into his pillow.

  
“Did you finally tell him how you felt?”

  
Another groan.

  
“So if you didn’t tell him, why did it take you so long to get back?”

  
Fives turned his head to glare at his brother who was grinning at him from the other bunk.

  
“He offered me a drink for dropping off the ‘pad then we chatted for a bit. He was wearing a blue sweater and it looked soft and pretty and he. Kept. Smiling. At. Me. How am I supposed to function when the  _di’kut_ keeps  _kriffin_ smiling at me like that?!?”

  
There was a beat of silence before Echo broke into peals of laughter.

  
Fives scowled once more and buried his face back into his pillow. “I hate you so much.”


End file.
